Broken
by ausllylover
Summary: The tears had stopped from her eyes, and Ross couldn't believe he just confessed his undying love to.. well.. his undying love. *ONE-SHOT* Ross/Laura


**(A/N) It's kind of out of character at the end but oh well. *PS: swearing is involved***

* * *

He heard the knock on his door, a doorbell ringing furiously, someone tapping their foot impatiently. He sighed, about to punch the philly out of his family for leaving him alone. He looked through the peephole, tall enough for the size of his family. He saw no one. Must be another stupid prank. As he walked off, he heard the knocking furiously again, and ringing of the doorbell again, and he sighed. His family is messing with him.

But he went to go get it anyway. He looked through the peephole once again, and saw no one. The hole wouldn't allow you to look down, so he assumed that there was someone short. No one was short in his family, so it must not be his family. But nevertheless they could be pranking. He heard the knock again, banging loudly. He remembered that tonight was going to be freezing, and he felt bad for the person out there. He opened the door, and his eyes widened at the small girl, rubbing her arms feverishly, in her small pajama shorts. "Oh crap," he mumbled, and enveloped the girl in a hug

"Sorry," he said, holding his best friend in his arms. "I thought you were my family. They left me alone."

"It's okay," Laura mumbled, still shivering fiercely. Ross directed Laura inside, and picked up her bags and set them down on the floor. He closed the door quickly, not giving Laura the chance to become more cold.

"So why are you here?" Ross asked her nervously. He had no idea why he had gotten nervous around his best friend. His hands went sweaty, his stomach burst into butterflies. He never could get the right words out. "Not-not that I don't want you here."

Laura chuckled softly, covering her mouth. "I was driving home in the midst of that storm out there," Laura said, and rubbed her arms with her hands. She jabbed her thumb to the door. "It was getting pretty bad," she shrugged. "And my house was another 10 miles away. I called your mom, and asked her if I could stay here the night. She said she wasn't home, and neither was the rest of the family, but you. She said it was okay with her, but she didn't know if it was okay with you."

"I-it's okay," Ross said, twiddling his thumbs. "My family isn't home because they went out to eat while I was taking a nap. They told me that they're staying at our mom's friend Bettie. She has a house near the restaurant. They promised they would bring me back food, but alas," Ross said dramatically. "They haven't." Laura laughed, and threw her head back. Ross smiled in triumph. He always said jokes JUST to please her.

"You thought I was them, or some kid doing a prank, didn't you?" Laura asked him, and Ross nodded his head blandly.

"Yeah, the peephole thing is for the height of our family. You're just, you know, a little smaller," Ross said sarcastically, and Laura laughed again. "Plus the hole wouldn't allow me to look down, so I couldn't see you." Laura stifled a laugh, with her hand. "What?" Ross asked her.

"You said.." she didn't reply.

"What?" he asked again.

"HOLE!" she burst out laughing. "AS IN BUMHOLE!" Sometimes Laura could be so immature. Ross laughed along. It wasn't that convincing, but it would pass for Laura. "Anyway," she sighed, wiping away some tears from the corner of her eyes. "What do we do now?"

"Watch a movie maybe?" Ross said, his forehead sweating. He wiped the sweat off with the back of his hand, hoping Laura wouldn't notice his nervousness.

"Sure," Laura said gleefully, and skipped her way to the movie theater downstairs. Ross sighed, relieved that Laura didn't see his nervousness. Or at least she didn't say anything.

She did see it, she saw his forehead dripping with the sweat. She saw his hands fidget at times, his thumbs playing around with each other. She saw the sweaty palms, and when he dried them off with his jeans. She saw him sometimes, touch his stomach ever so gently, as if there were butterflies in there. And she saw him smile, whenever she laughed. So she made it a habit to laugh whenever she was around him. He smiled whenever she laughed at _his _joke, but she never saw the slightest smile play on his lips when Noah made her laugh, or Calum. She tended to laugh whenever he made a corny joke, that half of the time made no sense.

And then she saw that angel smile, that managed to lift her heart up. That managed to make swarms of butterflies fly around in her stomach. That managed to make her nervous, that caused her to go into Ally Dawson mode. She bit her hair constantly, off of habit from the show, whenever she was nervous. Whenever she was around him. He laughed when he saw that, and then she laughed, and they went into a fit of laughter. He loved it when that happened.

But all those moments seemed to dwindle down, once Maia Mitchel came into their lives. Not just Ross', hers too. Whenever something happened to Ross, she would know immediately. They're that close. It's not like she hated Maia in anyway, man she loved her. She thought she was beautiful, and pretty, and perfection. One of the many reasons why she was jealous of her. Jealous of Ross' and hers relationship. If there was a picture of Maia in the dictionary, it would be under the words "beautiful" or "perfect." She remembered right before Ross took the opportunity, he almost didn't take it. She convinced for him to take, not knowing about Maia. Ross had grown so close to Maia, it was like he was pushing her out of his life. Ross even once said that he was closer with Maia than he was with her. She had remembered that from time to time, but always tried to brush it off.

She failed.

She loved that his career was taking off, but it seemed like he didn't have anytime for her anymore. He was caught up in filming scenes, promoting Teen Beach Movie, and spending time with Maia. No more Laura time, it seemed as if there was only time for Maia. Maia this, Maia that. She got sick of it, but she pretended like she loved how he always told her what they did in Porto Rico over the phone. She saw Stormie posting photos of him and Maia, him picking her up, him kissing her on the cheek. She couldn't deny it, they had chemistry. And she didn't like it.

The "Raia" rumors started up, and Ross didn't ignore them. He wore those rumors as a source of pride. People thought that he was _actually _dating Maia Mitchell, he must use that against them of course. She didn't care, she pretended not to care at least. The rumors dwindled down as Teen Beach Movie got less promotions. He starting talking to her more once again. They did their late night calls once again, every single night before shooting. But the rumors were still stirring, and she was there, no grasp on her love.

After she thought the sullen thoughts, her shoulders had slumped, and she had a scowl on her face. "Hey Laur," Ross said, catching up to her. He looked at her sad face, and he almost automatically went sad. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said. He knew she was lying, she always lied to him. How she was feelings, and so on. She was naturally a happy person, but sometimes, she randomly become mad at him. She never said she was mad at him, but he knew it. It didn't seem like she was _exactly _mad at him, it looked like she was mad at someone else, but the anger she had was directed towards him.

Ross decided not to reply to her anger. He just casually threw his arm around her shoulders. At that, her thoughts were immediately happy thoughts. Her heart was racing, her palms were sweaty again, and she was almost shaking.

Ross smiled, and squeezed her shoulders tight. His heart was beating so hard, that he thought it would pop out of his chest any moment. He tried to ignore it.

He failed.

Laura listened to his heartbeat. Soon enough their heartbeats had matched up. Ross gave her a shaky smile. He was nervous. REALLY nervous.

He loved it when she laughed. The laugh, as normal, rang in his ears, and made himself happy. His stomach would flush with butterflies, he would have to resist the urge to kiss her. She _always_ seemed to laugh, at any joke he said. Some of the stupidest one likes, "What did the monkey give to the banana? A banana!" Half of the time he didn't understand why she laughed at those jokes, but whatever.

He never smiled when she laughed at Noah's jokes, or Calum's jokes. They were stealing his girl away from him, that's not okay. Laura was _his_, and only _his_. And then, he got a job offer for a movie called Teen Beach Movie. He was ecstatic. He was SUPER excited. When he started working in Porto-Rico, the producer of the movie told him he wouldn't have a lot of free time. He wouldn't have a lot of free time to work on Austin & Ally, or worse, be with Laura. He was devastated and was about to not take this opportunity, but Laura stopped him. So, he went on to film the movie. He was Brady, the main character. And just to his luck, a girl REALLY attractive is Mack. Who is Maia Mitchell. She wasn't as beautiful as Laura, in his eyes.

But nevertheless, he took the job, and he had to come through with it. Ross wasn't a quitter. He was unable to ever talk to Laura, they had either no communication or he had no time. He felt so bad, she probably thought that he was leaving her for Maia. He would never do that.

He knew that Laura was proud of him, he always tweeted about him filming Teen Beach Movie. She always tweeted about the filming. He almost never tweeted Teen Beach Movie filming, because he couldn't even bear writing a post about something without Laura in it. But after the filming was over, he almost automatically went back to Laura's place, and engulfed her in a hug. But then, he had to go on tour. So he was gone without Laura for ANOTHER three months. Horrible. Truly horrible. It was almost unbearable.

"What movie should we watch?" Ross asked Laura. She shrugged. "Horror?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Chick flick?" he asked. She made a face, as if saying 'ewww no!' "Then what?"

"I don't know.." she mumbled, grabbing on to his hand hanging lazily off her shoulder. "Maybe a Romantic Comedy?" she asked him, and he nodded a greedy yes. She laughed in response, and wrapped her left arm around his torso.

They made their way to the movie theater downstairs. Ross removed his arm around Laura's shoulders, and proceeded to to put in a Romantic Comedy. They laughed together during the funny parts, cried during the sad parts, and _may _have cuddled a bit during the romantic parts. During the ending, Laura was smiling widely, and Ross was laughing.

"That was great," she commented.

"Oh yes, did you like the s—"

"NOPE!" Laura screeched, covering her ears with her hands. She was trying to keep her mind pure, no matter how ridiculous it seemed. Ross soon realized what he had said, and remembered that Laura didn't listen to that stuff. He quickly reworded.

Ross removed Laura's hands and laughed. "I was going to say: so funny parts." he lied, for her sake. She gave him a forgiving smile, and nodded her head happily. "Good," Ross said, and let go of her hands. He hadn't even realized he was warm until he let go of her hands. A wave of coldness rushed over him. Laura could feel it too, and Ross could tell. "Come on, I will go get you a jacket." Laura didn't protest.

He set her down on on a kitchen table chair, and proceeded to go up to his room. He grabbed the warmest jacket, held it in his hand, and put on the second warmest jacket he had. He smelled the warmest jacket, and it smelled like Laura. Weird.

He ignored that fact, and went back downstairs, and put the warmest jacket on her shoulders. "Why thank you," she said in a tacky British accent. Ross laughed, and asked what she wanted for dinner. "Hmmm," she thought. "Marconi and Cheese?"

"Of course!" Ross laughed, and got the Mac&Cheese from the cupboard. He put on his 'can't deal with the chef' apron on, and his funny chef hat. He would _never _wear that hat in front of anybody, but he wore it in front of Laura. She laughed, and held onto his jacket tightly.

He danced around the kitchen, singing R5 songs, such as "Forget About You", "One Last Dance," and "Ain't No Way We're Going Home." Laura joined in as he sang "I Love Christmas", the duet which they sang together. After their singing sess, Ross realized he had totally forgot about the Mac&Cheese.

He rushed, and slipped on his way there. "Stupid socks," he grumbled, but got up. He looked at the blackened noodles, and grimaced. "They are.. not looking so good right now."

"Ross!" Laura whined, and Ross only laughed. He threw away the burnt food, and they finally settled on a box of Cheez-It's. Ross threw one in the air, and caught in perfectly in his mouth.

"C'mon, you try," Ross said, his voice muffled by the sound of chewing.

"Have you seen me do sports?" she asks him, and he laughed.

"This isn't a sport Laura, it's eating. I know you are capable of eating, because of how you devour down food when you are hungry." Laura sent him a glare, but Ross wasn't hurt. She knew he was right, she could eat food as fast as.. well she didn't know, she could eat food pretty damn fast.

"Fine," she grumbled, and grabbed a handful of Cheez-It's from the box. She put all but one on a plate, and threw the one in the air. It landed on her nose, and slid down her face. "Darn it!" she grumbled, and got another Cheez-It. She threw it up, and this time, landed six inches behind her. She gave Ross a confused look, as if saying 'How in the hell do you do this?' She tried again. Missed.

"Look Laura," Ross said, stopping her on her sixth try. "Throw it straight up. Just move your body or face if it's off, to the where you want it. Look, I'll even show." Before he could even do throw his Cheez-It in the air, Laura's Cheez-It was already in the air.

Hit perfectly into her mouth. "BAM!" she shouted, and did a happy dance around the room.

"Nice," Ross said in his approval. Ross then threw a Cheez-It at Laura's face.

"Ross!" she gasped, wiping away the leftover cheese dust on her nose.

"I bet you wouldn't be able to catch it if I threw it. Your last one was rigged."

"I know I wouldn't be able to catch it if you threw it, you have such bad aim," she countered playfully, but Ross took that as insult.

"You're calling _me _a bad aimer?" he asked her in disbelief.

"Oh yes," she said, using his cockiness against him. "Your arm is just so wimpy, you don't even have muscles." She said, as she flared out her "muscles" for an example.

"I don't have muscles, come on, tell me that I have the best muscles you have ever seen."

"I can't because they aren't," Laura said and walked away slowly, before Ross stopped her.

"I'll show you that I **don't **have bad aim, let me throw it at you!" Laura laughed at the statement, considering how weird it sounded. She decided against protesting. And even if he did hit her in the eye, she had a handful of Cheez-It's next to her so she could go a Jujitsu on him and Kungfoo his body apart with Cheez-It's. She shrugged, as if to cue him to begin. He got the message. He picked up the Cheez-It, and threw it ever so delicately, it missed her foot by a foot. "Let me try again!" She didn't disagree, so he assumed she would let him. He tried once more, but threw it three feet past her head.

"One more time," she said.

"Okay, I'm going to get it this time," he promised her, but even he had doubts in himself. He aimed so it wouldn't go to far, or falter. And WALA, it has aimed perfectly in her mouth.

"Good job blondie," she joked, and crunched on the Cheez-It. "Now, let me do you."

"Uh, no," Ross said quickly, and Laura looked sad so quick. Ross almost felt bad. "You don't have the best of aim. You could hit the Niagara Falls, my eye, or this kitchen tile 1 millimeter in front of you. There is just no telling." Laura looked she was about to cry.

"Oh.." her voice cracked. "Okay."

Ross felt bad, to say at the least. He sighed. "Fine, you can do it." She laughed gleefully, as if she was never going to cry. "Just don't kill me, okay?"

"Alright," she promised. On her first try, it had made it in.

"That's just sheer beginners luck," he promised her, but she didn't think so.

"Oh really?" she asked, amused.

"Yes!" Ross said. "Try again, you'll see." She tried again, and made it again. Ross told her to do it again, and she did it again. Made it. She hadn't missed one in sixteen.

"Doesn't seem like beginners luck now, does it?" Laura asked Ross, and Ross shook his head sadly.

"I just can't believe.. you beat me!" Ross said, still strucken. Laura laughed. "Out of all people!"

"What make it so hard to believe?" she asked him, getting a bit offended.

"I don't know.." Ross mumbled. "Your arms just seem so**—**"

He wasn't able to finish, because a potato was being thrown at his groin _amazingly _fast. He cupped his groin in pain, and wimpered to the ground. "Bad aim you say?" she asks him. Ross didn't reply, but only with Apple Sauce being poured on her hair. "ROSS!" she screeched.

"Do I have a bad aim now?"

"That wasn't aim, you were just pouring something on my hair!" Laura protested, and grabbed the pudding next to her. "You want to see what good aiming is? Watch and learn buddy!" Her hands were full of pudding the next instant, and one second later, Ross had pudding stains on his shirt where you would not expect them to be.

"MY BOOBS!" Ross exclaimed like a girl. Laura toppled over in laughter, but Ross saw this as in advantage. He grabbed anything mushy but hard, but not hard enough to hurt Laura. Laura got the message before he could pick up the third item. Her advantage was pudding, because there was a random huge bucket right next to her. It was easy to throw, and it wouldn't hurt Ross.

Soon enough, Ross was covered in pudding from head to toe, and Laura was covered in various foods, including a rotting pear, which she found **disgusting**. The bucket of pudding wasn't even half empty before Ross surrendered. He look terrifying, and he was out of foods. "You have better aim, I agree," he promised.

"Yes!" Laura said happily, and licked the pudding from her hands. "Do you mind if I go take a shower?"

"No I don't, but would you mind if we took it together?" Ross asked her playfully, and Laura screeched.

"YES!" she yelled. Ross rolled his eyes.

"Sure you can, down the hall, third down on your right." She nodded happily and skipped off.

•••

After Laura was situated in her towel, Ross decided to barge in. Laura was so scared that she almost let her towel drop. But Laura was conservative, and Ross respected that. Sometimes. "Sorry," Ross laughed. Laura glared at him, and adjusted the towel on her so Ross couldn't see one thing. "Your clothes are in the dryer."

"Thanks," she nodded. She was about to go, but Ross stopped her.

"Could you pick out my pajamas for me? I don't want to right now, considering I'm covered in pudding." Laura laughed, but nodded her head in response. she got her warm clothes out of the dryer, put them on, and got out Ross' clothes. Ross came out with a towel wrapped around the parts Laura didn't want to see. Or she maybe wanted to those parts, but she ignored the gross part of her mind.

She handed Ross his clothes, and he got changed, and was out in no time. "That was fun," Laura said, grabbing a brush.

"It was," Ross promised. Laura laughed, and got out her tablet and started looking through the #lauramarano tag on instagram. Ross went to his room to get another brush. Laura was scrolling through carelessly until she saw one post.

The caption was: _Laura Marano is a fugly bitch, no one likes her. Hope you see this Laura, so you can see #ugly #horrible #gross #lauramarano. _The username read: _lauramaranohaters4life_. Laura gulped back the tears, knowing that's not who she really was. But she couldn't lead herself to believe it. She looked through the comments on that post. Most of them were supporting her. One persons name _ ausllyfanpage _said: _leave that poor innocent girl alone! she had done NOTHING to you, so why are you doing this? are you jealous, or is your life a mistake? _

Laura thought that was a rude reply, but she smiled at this girl defending herself. The replies that the hater gave the accounts that were defending her were just as rude as the caption, if not ruder. She felt horrible, making people go through all this trouble defending a girl who only acted. She left the comments, and decided to go check this girls page out. She scrolled through some of her posts, and was taken aback. They were rude, horrible, and demeaning.

Laura felt the tears threatening to spill, but she bit them back, and looked through there nineteen followers. All personals. There were a few Ross Lynch hate pages, R5 hate pages, there was even an R5family hate page. Some of them were more Laura Marano hate pages. She decided not to click on them. She clicked on who that person was following. All of them were hate pages. Ross Lynch, R5, Laura Marano, etc; hate pages. And one personal, must be her. Her curiosity got to the best of her, and she clicked on a profile that said _ whoevenlikeslauramarano._

The profile picture was an average picture of herself, but it had devil horns and horrible things on it, including "I hate Laura Marano" on it. The bio was catchy, well, as catchy as a hate page could get. It read: _Roses are red, violets are blue, I hate Laura Marano, how about you? _The tears were falling now, but she didn't stop them. She scrolled through the pictures, reading each horrible caption. Looking at each horrible picture. One tear slipped on her Ipad. And another one. She didn't care if she ruined her Ipad.

She tried to focus on all of her fans, how amazing they were. But her mind kept going back to the two hate pages she scrolled through. She even remembered seeing six more dedicated to her ugliness. As in: _ lauramarnoisfuckingugly_. She grimaced as she saw the mother of all swear words. She was really that horrible? She made no sound, but her knees were tucked in, and she was crying deeply. All of her insecurities washed back up._  
_

Ross came in with his hair perfectly messy, and a two frozen brownies in his hand. When he saw Laura crying, the two brownies immediately dropped. "Oh god," he mumbled and came over. Laura heard his voice and her head shot up. She wiped the tears quickly, and shot him a fake smile."Laura I'm not dumb," he grumbled a little to loud, but she pretended she hadn't been crying. She shouldn't let him down, like the rest of the world.

"Nothing's wrong Ross," she says a little to happy. Ross noticed. He eyed her Ipad, and Laura eyed it too. Laura hands grabbed for the Ipad, but Ross grabbed it before she could. He looked at the username that was pasted across her screen.

"Laura Fucking Marano," Ross ignited. She winced at the use of the F word, but she didn't say anything. "These are nobodies! They don't determine who you are, you do!" Ross said, his anger bloating up in him for hurting his love.

"But—"

"Laura," Ross' voiced softened.

"Look, I get it," Laura responded, the tears already falling once again. "They are nothing. I determine my life. I determine if I am successful. But they.. they think this is okay. They.. don't know how much it hurts," she said, her voice cracking.

"That's right," Ross said, taking her hands. "They don't know. They will never know. They are doing this for attention Laur, to get a reaction out of you. That's all they want. Trust me you're—"

"I'm what?" Laura countered, her face streaming with tears. "I know for sure, I'm a piece of crap to them! They just want a reaction out of me, because they are sure of a hell going to get what!" Laura screamed, and then collapsed on the couch, crying. "You know what they think Ross?" Laura asked him, her voice raspy.

"What?" he asked warily.

"I go on tumblr sometimes, to see posts." She was curled up in a ball, her knees tucked in, her chin on her knee. "I go through the Laura Marano tag, and I see posts full with hates on me. I get it, I'm not perfect. But the worse thing is, they say that you hate me. You prefer Maia over me," she whispered the last part, glad to finally get it off of her chest.

"Laur—"

"You-you did that interview," she said, her voice more hushed and as broken as ever. "You talked about her constantly. You spent everyday with her. You said you were closer with Maia than with me. How did I not expect that you preferred Maia over me?" she said, her voice cracking every so often. "I knew it would come. I knew that day."

"It's not like th—"

"Everyone is right. I wasn't really ever important to you, was I?" she asked him, and she didn't ask him for a compliment, she honestly thought that. He never thought Laura thought like this, she was always so happy for him. But he was to caught up in his life to ever see if Laura was broken.

"What they are saying is not true Laura, and you know that," Ross said in a gentle voice. "You know that every damn thing they say that makes you look like a horrible person is wrong. You are not horrible, you are the opposite of horrible. You are beautiful," Ross reassured her. "Kind, patient, loving. You are so much fun to be around. You have the most beautiful laugh. And every time you look at me, your damn lips look so damn alluring." Ross said, his voice rising a bit. Laura didn't care if he was swearing.

"Maia and I are closer, I agree with what I said. We are closer in my girl problems, because my girl problems involve one certain girl named Laura Marie Marano. And what those people have to say about you doesn't affect what I have to say about you. I have a pretty good judgement Laura, and my judgment as that you are absolutely perfect. I think about you every damn day, every damn hour, every damn second. There hasn't been one day where I haven't thought about you since I met you. Even in my dreams, I think of you. My life decisions depend on your judgment Laura. And not only does it hurt you that these people say these things, it hurts me. But hurts me a lot freaking worse when you think those wrong statements are true. Because they aren't."

The tears had stopped from her eyes, and Ross couldn't believe he just confessed his undying love to.. well.. his undying love. She nodded her head and squeaked out a, "Thank you." Ross nodded his head, and pulled her in for a hug. They pulled away and Laura looked into his eyes. Ross started leaning in, and he didn't give a crap if he would ruin his friendship with Laura for this kiss. He _needed _to kiss her.

His lips touched hers, and a jolt of electricity shot up his arm. Butterflies exploded in his stomach, and his lips felt warm.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear.

* * *

**fin.**

**Okay the ending was a _bit _out of character. But I have been imagining this sort of play out in my head before I go to sleep for awhile now. And wala, I have written it. I haven't been writing Warmer lately because of this fanfic but oh well..**

**Review if you liked it! :D**


End file.
